Rivalry Love
by T. Kimberly Xaffrina
Summary: Walt's Disney Academy and DreamWorks Academy has been at each other's necks since forever. What happens when two certain students accidentally fell in love, will their love blossom or wilt?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa  
"Go Disney you're the best, kick those Moonies in their ass!" The cheerleaders or Disney princesses as we like to call, cheered, including me. Just another football game between Walt's Disney university and DreamWorks university.

We have alot in common. Both schools provide education for elementary, high school and university. Walt's Disney is called, W.D.E. W.D.H. and W.D.U. DreamWorks is called, D.W.E. D.W.H. and D.W.U. I'm nineteen and in W.D.U. My sister Anna and cousin Rapunzel are sixteen and in W.D.H.

Anyway, unfortunately, our butts got kicked by a whistle from the referee. Some dude from DreamWorks just scored. Anna buried her head in her pom pom while Rapunzel groaned loudly. As for me, I just look at the two with a sad smile. "Cheer up, there's always next year."

"And the winners are, DreamWorks university! Congratulations!" The emcee said. The last scorer went on stage to receive the trophy and it's...Jack Frost? How can I not notice that shock of white hair when he scored? Okay, I wasn't paying attention to the game anyways.

"I'm going back to our dorm, Elsa? Ya're driving." My dorm mate Merida said, while making the wind blow slightly stronger telling us she a little angry.

"Coming." I responded. We walked to my snow white convertible, Anna and Rapunzel groaning all the way there.  
"Stuff a sock in it!" Merida said when she finally had enough of those two.  
"I can't believe they got the trophy three years in a row." Anna groaned, a little flame spark up at her feet. I quickly blast an icy shot at it.  
"It sucks." Rapunzel agreed.

"Holy cheese!" The three gasped at my language. I barely ever use those words.  
"Say it again!" Anna said holding out her phone. A flower of excitement blossom at Rapunzel's feet.  
"I left my bag at the stadium." They groaned. Mostly because their followers on instagram just went bye-bye and they'll have to wait in the sun when I go fetch my car keys, unless Rapunzel grows a tree out of nowhere.

You probably already guessed it out. Yes, we have powers and we're proud. Merida has the power to control the wind, my cousin Rapunzel has healing hair that glows when she sings and the power to control plants. My dearest sister and I have exact opposite powers, she controls lava and fire while I control ice and snow. The whole school knows we have powers so nobody will freak out unless they're newbies.

I rushed to my seat at the stadium and let out a sigh of relief when I spotted my pale blue single strap bag still there. I quickly grabbed it and rushed to the entrance. I crashed into someone right around the corner and landed flat on my butt. Whoever he is, he's strong. "I'm so-" The stranger stopped for some reason.

I looked up and my ice blue eyes locked with a pair of warm blue eyes. That mop of messy white hair, that pale skin, it's him. He didn't move, he just stared at me. It's not the first time some guy has been hypnotized by my beauty, but I never expected DreamWorks's bad boy heartthrob and mega playboy to be one of them.

I coughed and he struck back to reality like a comet. "Um, I'm sorry, here." He gave me a hand but I ignored it. I got up and walked passed him. He jumped to my front and blocked my way. "Um, hi, the name's Jack Frost." He held out a hand. I ignored it once more and walked passed him. "Hey, princess, you haven't told me your name yet!" He yelled after me.

I completely ignored him and walked to my car, which, as excepted, has a huge tree beside it. "Punzie!" The three girls looked up.  
"Finally, start the car." My little sister groaned.  
"I thought you liked the heat." I said getting into the car.  
"Just shut up and drive." Anna said as the trio squeeze into the back seat. "And we're meeting Kristoff and Flynn at Frozen." She reminded me.

Jack  
I was just walking back from the bathroom when I accidently bumped into someone around the corner. "I'm so-" I was struck dumb by the figure.

Platinum blonde hair tied into a side braid slung over her shoulder, decorated with snowflake pins that almost look real. Big, beautiful, ice blue eyes look into mine and pale skin that shimmered under the light. Her orbs look like endless pools of blue. It's like she has me under a hypnotic spell, I can't force myself to rip my eyes away from hers.

She coughed and the spell was lifted. "Um, I'm sorry, here." I gave her a hand but she ignored it. She got up and walked passed me. I rushed in front of her, blocking her way. No, I wasn't going to let the sexiest girl I've met just walk away like that. "Um, hi, the name's Jack Frost." I held out a hand.

I noticed the "Go Disney" cheerleading uniform she was wearing. She's a Disney princess. She ignored me once again and walked passed me. "Hey, princess, you haven't told me your name yet!" I yelled after her.

She completely and utterly ignored me and disappeared around the corner. I walked back to the group where Bunny, his cousin Tooth, Tooth's younger brother Sandy, Hiccup, yes, that's his real name, and Hiccup's younger sister Astrid rushed to my side right after they spotted me, giving me pats on the back, congratulating me and so on.

"Let's celebrate at Frozen!" Hiccup suggested. The group shouted "yeah" in unison. Soon, everyone packed into their own cars and drove away. Hiccup sat in shotgun while I started my white SUV.

Suddenly, an idea popped out of my head. "Hey Hic, you still friends with that Mousey, Merida?"  
"I know her, not exactly friends, why?"  
"I need to find a name of a girl."  
"Who?"  
"Platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, a Disney princess and has a white convertible." I just happened to see her in the car, I didn't stalk her or anything.

"You sure care about her, you even know what car she uses."  
"I just happened to see her in her car when I started my car, okay?" I noticed frost forming at the steering wheel.  
"You're nervous." Hiccup pointed at the frost. The frost thawed when I blushed red.

"We're here." I said pulling into the parking lot. Me and Hiccup walked to the building and the group was already there, and another grumpy looking group.

"Moonies." A golden blonde girl said.  
"Ugh, Mousey." Bunny groaned while he sat down. A girl with golden hair came to take our order. Her name tag says "Cinderella".  
"Um, aren't you a..." Astrid started.  
"Disney princess?" Hiccup finished.  
"Oh no, no fighting here, my boss hates that." She warned.  
"We won't." I answered.

After we place our order, we started talking about the football game, well, mostly about me. Then a ding, our number is called. I went up to the counter to pay for it. I carried the tray filled with cups of ice cream carefully back to the table but bump into someone on the way.

It's her. I managed to save the ice cream on the tray, well, most of them. One cup tilted over and dump itself on her cheerleading uniform. She was so startled the tray on her hands dropped to the ground. She looked at me and shoot me an icy glare. This is a bad start.

Elsa  
"It sucks so bad." Flynn groaned while sitting down at a round table.  
"Tell me about it." Kristoff agreed.  
"Cheer up, there's always next year." I repeated.  
"I'm going to beat the hell out of those Moonies in the archery competition." Merida said.

A group walked in and caught our attention. "Moonies." Rapunzel said in disguise.  
"Ugh, Mousey." We hear Bunny said.  
"Chill out Mer." I said as the trees outside shake violently. Eventually, Cinderella came to take our order. "Hi Cindy."  
"Hi Els, your order?"

After we took our order, we started on lifting the boys' spirits up. *Ding* "Is that our number?" I asked Rapunzel who shook her head. *Ding* "Is that our number?" I asked again. Rapunzel nodded.

I headed towards the counter, paid for the icy treats and walked back to the table. Someone far too familiar bumped into me and a cup of ice cream fell onto my cheerleading uniform. I was so shocked I dropped the tray I was holding. I glared daggers at him.

"I'm so sorry, again, I'll buy you guys another, my treat." Jack answered obviously having a nervous breakdown. I said nothing when my hotheaded sister rushed to my side, literally hotheaded.  
"You Mooney, do you think it's funny?" A flame broke out on top of her head.

Quickly, I put my hand on top of her head and extinguished the fire. "It's fine, I'll go clean myself up while you guys order, again." I answered coldly. Even from a mile away, you can see perfectly clear that I am not fine.

After trying to remove the green minty substance from my uniform, I walked out failing to. I noticed Jack sitting at my spot talking to the group. I walked to him. "Mind if you move out of the way?" I said.  
"I'm trying to explain here, it was an accident."

"Your mint flavored ice cream is all over me, ME."  
"So? I told you I'll pay." He obviously doesn't get it.  
"Let's move." I said as the whole table spring up and headed for Flynn's and my cars.

Jack  
Why does she have to say me twice? I know I dumped it on her but what's the big deal? If I dumped it on someone else it'll still be the same. "Dude," Hiccup came to my side. "Do you realize what and who you just said and pissed off?"

"Um, I think her name is Elsa?"  
"No dude," Hiccup face palm himself. "That's Elsa Winters." I gave him a confused look. "The Snow Queen?" I still stare at him with confusion written all over my face. "You seriously don't know her?" I shook my head.

Hiccup sighed. "She's Elsa Winters aka the Snow Queen, also known as Queen of Disney, the top student in W.D.U, has earn the championship title in every winter sports except hockey."

"I can't believe you don't know her mate." Bunny said.  
"You know her too?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she kicked Tooth's butt in figure skating last year." Astrid said.  
"It's like when you offended her, you offended the whole W.D.U." Tooth said.  
"Oh god." I said face palming myself.  
"The Mousey are going to glare at you even when you're on the street." Astrid said.

"Nevermind, let's eat the-" I was shocked when all the ice cream is emptied by Sandy. "Sandy!" Sandy turned around with a nervous smile on his face.  
"You ate all the ice cream?" Tooth asked. Sandy nodded slowly. "Sandy!"  
"Oh common mate!" Bunny complained.

"I gotta get home, you okay with Bunny's car?" I asked Hiccup. Hiccup nodded. I slid into the seat and started the car. I was obviously going to find more about this mysterious girl. Her eyes were filed with secrets and her voice was another mystery, and I'm going to crack it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa**

I was still fuming from the ice cream accident. The front of the car is covered in frost while in the back Anna is keeping Merida warm and Rapunzel is with Flynn and Kristoff. "Elsa, chill out." Anna said.

"Ugh, how dare he?" I half shouted.

"That's his problem, can ya take a deep breath and cool down?" Merida said.

Conceal don't feel, don't let it show. The frost started to melt and the temperature raised. Anna stopped using her powers and Merida let out a sigh of relief. "Thank ya."

"Anna, we're here." I said stopping in front of Anna's dorm.

"Bye." Anna waved to us before shutting the door.

The day went by in a daze, soon, it was dinner time. Me and the gang are at our favorite pizza place called Pizza Palace. I kept chanting in my head "Please don't let him be there. Please don't let him be there." over and over again before I push open the door.

I opened the door, and there he is. I groaned while the gang sat down at a table. The Moonies didn't look our way, and hope they haven't noticed us because it'll be a whole lot awkward. I sandwich myself between Anna and Rapunzel who sat next to their boyfriends.

They were all talking about the trip to Hawaii during the upcoming summer vacation. Our parents booked a trip for the six of us, the two of my parents, and four 'mystery people' my mom knows. They're probably all adults.

"Hey Els," Anna said. "Do you want to go to 'Surfs Up' before the trip for some bikinis?"

"I like my one piece thank you very much." I responded.

"Common, you might meet some hot boys there." Rapunzel said.

"I am not interested in dating this second, but ask me when I congratulate."

"Food's here!" Kristoff said breaking the conversation. "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

"No." I said scooping a slice onto my plate.

 **Jack**

"Jack? You okay?" Hiccup, my dorm mate asked. "You've been quiet ever since we got back from the ice cream place."

"I'm fine, we're going to the Pizza Palace, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower."

I took a shower and put on a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I pull on a pair of sky blue sneakers and headed to my car. After Hiccup and Astrid got into my car I drove off.

I pull up on the parking lot and walked into the building. We seated ourselves and ordered. The food came surprisingly slow. A group walked in and I glanced at them. It wasn't the group that caught my eye, it was the girl leading them. They sat down just close enough for me to hear, ordered and talked about a trip to Hawaii I think.

"Hey Els," I have got to remember that nickname. "Do you want to go to 'Surfs Up' before the trip for some bikinis?" Anna, who Hiccup said was Elsa's sister, said. I wander how Elsa would look in a bikini?

"I like my one piece thank you very much." Elsa answered.

"Common, you might meet some hot boys there." Elsa's cousin, Rapunzel said. Oh god, please don't let her meet any boy that's hotter than me, which aren't alot by the way.

"I am not interested in dating this second, but ask me when I congratulate."

"Food's here!" Hiccup shouted. "Dig in." I scoop up a slice and took a bite out of it. I glanced at Elsa, she's using a fork and knife and nipping at her piece of crust. She's so mannerism it's like she's royalty or something.

"Frost, you okay?" Astrid said snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"You had that stupid grin on your face." Hiccup said.

"Just lost in thought."

"That's it, Jack, come with me." Hiccup said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the boys' bathroom.

"What?" I asked.

"You're hitting on the Snow Queen? The Queen of Disney? Are you serious?" I froze.

"What? Who said I was hitting on her?"

"Do I need your sister to slap some sense into you?"

"She's only sixteen and you're already messing with her brain."

"She's in D.W.H. too, she will freak out if she hears this." Yap, my sister is in DreamWorks High.

"So? There's no rule saying I can't date a Mousey."

"Ah ha! You confessed!" Hiccup said, throwing a fist in the air.

"So what? She hates me already because of that stupid ice cream accident."

"You were too busy checking her out just now to focus on your food."

"I didn't."

"You were listening to their conversation about bikinis."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Our argument was cut short by a couple of voices. "Are we interrupting something?" A blonde who I assume is Anna's boyfriend, spoke out.

"Do you think we should leave?" The guy with jet black hair who is Rapunzel's boyfriend said in a loud whispering voice.

"We were just leaving." I said brushing pass them.

 **Elsa**  
I just saw Hiccup drag Jack into the boys' bathroom. After a while, Kristoff and Flynn said they wanted to go to the bathroom. A few seconds after they went in, Jack came out with a sulky looking expression with Hiccup tailing behind him.

"What's up with the Winter Spirit?" Rapunzel asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jack Frost, they say he loves winter and something else the Moonies didn't want anyone to know, all I know is his code name in school is the Winter Spirit just like yours is the Snow Queen." Rapunzel explained.

"Maybe it's the white hair." Anna said.

"I don't think that's something to hide." I conclude.

"I don't know, just guessing." Anna replied.

"Pretty weird, he probably dyed it." Merida said.

"I agree with Mer." Anna said.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover Mer." I said. Then I slammed my hand on my mouth. What did I just say?

They stared at me with eyes widen in shock. "Aww, you do care." A voice sounded behind me.

"Shoo Moonie, I'll crack yar head if ya touch Elsa." Merida threatened.

"So, you want to know why they call me the winter spirit?" Jack said trying to place a hand on my shoulder. I saw a spark on Anna's head, and the door slightly opened from Merida's wind. I couldn't take this, an icicle sprang up from the ground and stopped only inches away from Jack's throat.

"That's why they call me the Snow Queen." I said coldly. Anna raised her hands to increase the temperature and thaw the icicle and frost. Once the icicle melted, Jack's eyes replaced shock with excitement.

"Hic, tell me I'm not dreaming." Jack said smiling. Hiccup responded Jack by pinching him. "Ow! I'm not dreaming."

"What? Too shocked to even sass me?" I responded.

"No- well, yes- but- I- you- just look!" He hold up his hand and form a snowflake. It danced between his fingers until it slowly melted away.

My mouth slightly opened, then I close it. Hiccup is a master of illusions, he always makes a haunted house every Halloween. It's so good even Mousey go. "Nice try Hic." Everyone else seems to know where I was going and their faces have a 'nice try' look.

"What? You think I made this?" Hiccup asked.

"You're a master of illusions, you're probably using a projector or something."

"You might be the only one who isn't scared by my haunted house but this is real."

I snapped my fingers and pointed towards the door. Flynn paid the bill and the group walked out.

 **Jack**  
My jaw just went numb. She didn't believe me, she thinks it's a stupid trick from Hiccup. "Jack?"  
She rejected me.

"Jack?"

Why does she have to be so sexy?

"Jack!" Hiccup shook me furiously with his hands on my shoulders.

"Whaaaat?"

"You've been staring at the door for quite some time now."

"Oh." I replied shortly as I sat down to finish my slice.

After dinner, we went back to our dorm and hit the hay. Hiccup was out cold right after his head touched the pillow, but me? Pretty much the opposite. I toss and turn in bed until midnight but I'm still wide awake. I decided to go for a stroll outside of school.

I wander aimlessly walked down the road, until I heard a scream. I followed the scream and found myself at an alleyway. What I saw just made me widen my eyes.


End file.
